


Tumblr Requests: A Collection

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [11]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Come play, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roman Bath Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathic Sex, Throne Sex, Trans Aro, Trans Male Character, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the return of those infamous roman baths.

It had only meant to be a brief bathing session, nothing more than for the practical purpose of clearing away access dust or grime that the ancient pair might've built up over the while. But as Aro observes Caius's stiff posture; the way his bones creak and his body groans, he already has made up his mind that Caius's exhaustion is too much for his liking, and well, nothing could ever be simple when Aro was involved.

"My word, Caius," Aro titters, his hand sneaking beneath the warm waters—only mere moments after Caius is seated beside him—to soothe his palm across the insides of his thigh. Their faces are suddenly so close together that Caius can feel his prickling breath against his warmed skin. "You really must learn how to relax."

His length is already hard before Aro even has to touch it, much to his delighted amusement. Caius barely blinks an eye at the eager fingers that wrap around him whole. Instead, he drawls, "Marcus will be joining us any moment now."

Aro’s smile is dangerously. "Good," He whispers, the cold air against his ear causing Caius to shiver, " _Let him watch_."

Caius barks out a tired laugh at that. Whether or not Aro was simply jesting remained unknown, but Caius wouldn't put it past the elder vampire to try such a thing—not that he hadn't before.

Beneath the surface, Aro continues toying with his length, his fingers moving elegantly setting a leisurely yet firm pace as he strokes Caius's cock. Despite the composed expression, his interest was blatantly undeniable now. Involuntarily rolling his hips up into Aro's welcoming hold, there is no means of hiding how aroused he's become.

Aro drags his thumb slowly over the head of his cock and the quiet is finally broken as Caius hisses out loudly in pleasure.

The sounds of sighs and groans only grow louder from there, echoing off the walls of the small room, as Caius gives himself up to Aro's persistence. Warm waves of water roll over his abdomen as Aro thoroughly works him off nice and slow.

With the impending sense of an embarrassingly fast orgasm, a hand clamps over his mouth to conceal any more stray sounds escaping, but Aro has it pulled back to his side in an instant; desperate to savor his lover’s voice as he unravels him entirely.

Garnet eyes meet for a moment, Aro's hair a dripping black mass clinging to his slick skin and Caius's full lips parted as he arches and moans, teetering on the very brink of release, and _gods, he's so fucking beautiful_ Aro thinks as he pulls him forward into a heated kiss at the exact moment Caius's cock jerks and spills into his hand, breathlessly gasping out Aro's name against his lips as he comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated as always. ♡


	2. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throne sex? Throne sex. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed.

Aro's jaw tightens, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the mahogany arm of his throne. His legs spread wide and trembling as they drape themselves over Caius's shoulders. Beneath him hands grip firmly at his ass, pulling him further down the leather back and closer to his eager mouth.

For a moment Aro's attention wanders, his eyes lingering on the large wooden doors to the courtroom. It's the only means of privacy he has in their current predicament, and he imagines what an absolute scandal it would be if someone were to simply walk in on them. The thought ignites something dark inside of him. He hadn't even bothered to lock the doors, far too occupied by Caius as he had knelt before Aro—who still sat completely unprepared in his throne. ‘ _My king,’_ He had called him—as though it were nothing, his head ducked low in a display of respect while busy fingers worked on removing his belt.

Aro's thoughts are dragged back into reality as Caius abruptly runs the flat of his tongue over his soaking entrance, a gesture that has somehow managed to catch the mind-reader off guard, causing him to gasp loudly. Through the contact of his mouth between his thighs, he catches glimpses of himself. His pupils blown wide, hair a frightful mess, and looking all but entirely frazzled as he grinds his hips into Caius's face.

He can smell—even taste the sultry pang of his own arousal as it fills Caius's mouth, coating the back of his tongue whilst his nose presses into the hard of his clit.

The light sensation of sharp teeth against sensitive skin has Aro hunching over in an instant. His hand moving to claw at snow-like hair while multiple lewd cries escaping him. Caius doesn't let that slow him for a second and continues to suck him between his lips, even as Aro writhes and twists against his hold like a madman.

 _Come for me._ He hears Caius encourage through his thoughts, as if he'd possibly needed anymore help finally being pushed over the edge. His hips snap forward one final time and his whole body goes rigid, gasping uncontrollably as his vision fills with pure blinding white. The last sensation he has is finally spilling the over edge of his seat and across Caius's smirking lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated as always. ♡


	3. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was kind of a different change of pace then

They are both men long out of their time, a mutual sharing of desperation and clawing, clambering for the touch of another understanding soul, and in that moment there is no need for any pleasantries of any sort. Instead their bodies have clashed together without a word in the unspoken need to touch and maul.

With only the difference of hair to separate them; their pale skin—each a canvas of aged scars, and their long cloaks draped about them as black as midnight, very nearly makes them entirely indistinguishable as they struggle, the two of them fighting tooth and claw at each other’s throats.

Unfortunately Aro had never been a very good fighter and within seconds Caius has him off his feet and onto his back, his head slamming back into the ground with so much force that had he been human he would surely be dead; instead he lays gasping before Caius joins him on the dirt floor, knees straddling his waist, his ass grinding over Aro now with an curiously misplaced sense of arousal.

Caius’s fingers tangle themselves into Aro’s long hair before he tugs back, exposing the vulnerability of his neck. His teeth drag over the curve of his veins with such force that the skin splits open and blood begins pooling down into the crevice of his chest. He comes back with lips that are slathered in blood— _his blood—_ and he gently takes Aro’s chin in between his fingers, thumb pressing into the underside of his nose and stretching his mouth open with a pop, and within an instant Aro’s mouth is overflowing with his own blood.

Caius watches with dark satisfaction as he makes sure he swallows down every last drop.

There’s a clicking of a buckle followed by the sound of tearing fabric as Caius slithers down his body, ruining both his and Aro’s trousers in one fell swoop, and Aro watches with morbid curiosity as Caius takes his now unclothed length in his dripping hands and slathers it with what remains of his blood. He finishes and his position changes and there is absolutely no time for Aro to prepare himself before Caius has suddenly thrust himself inside of him in one swift movement.

Aro loses it.

Instantly he is begging; frantic and rambling. “ _Caius_ — _ah Caius! Fuck!”_ If there is any relief it is only that Caius does not immediately start fucking him, instead giving them both very breif  moment to breathe, and to stretch and accommodate the very sudden intrusion within him. It doesn’t last very long, but it is enough, and the rambling begins again.

 _“Gods, fuck Cai—_ _fuck me_ , _please pleee_ — _ah-!_ ” Caius cuts him short as he withdraws and thrust in again. _“Yes—Oh Merda!”_ Is his utterly breathless response and that as good enough sign as any for Caius to continue, quickly picking up his pace, pounding into Aro with all his might and purpose.

A hand reaches up and grabs Caius’s hair by the fistful. He snarls, glaring down at his brother with wild blood-tinted eyes, but Aro doesn’t loosen his grip. A thigh hooks around Caius’s back, the heels of his leather boots scrape over his ass, as Aro tries by any means to brace himself for each thrust. The free hand behind his head scrambles to find something—anything to hold onto, though by this point it seems futile.

His moans and pleads are so loud by now, they echo through the surrounding forestry, free for all to hear—and for once Caius cannot be damned caring.

The thought of someone catching them—their prim and proper leaders fighting and fucking in the dirt like rabid animals no longer concerns him. If they are caught then so be it.

All Caius cares about in this exact moment is fucking their much-adored and beloved master so hard and so fast into the ground that Caius swears after this is over  he won’t even remember so much as his own name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. ♥


End file.
